1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a roll blind apparatus using a roller bar, which can block light only in a rear seat and improve shortage of headroom.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a sunroof of a vehicle has been generally installed as a means for achieving internal ventilation while improving the sense of openness. The sunroof is typically manufactured after being thermally processed to endure intense sunlight, and is made of a glass material to effectively block ultraviolet rays and infrared rays.
The sunroof is operated in a partially open manner in which only a rear part is slightly lifted for air circulation in a fully open or partially open state.
In addition, recently, a panoramic roof has won popularity which is made of a glass material over the most area of a roof panel rather than in only a front part of the vehicle to maximize the sense of openness and thus create an atmosphere of convertibles. In other words, the panoramic roof is structured to open the most area of the vehicle roof panel and cover the roof with glass, such that when the glass is opened, the roof is entirely opened to provide a refreshing driving experience.
According to a structure of mechanism, the panoramic roof has an operating scheme in which the glass is opened in a tilted or sliding manner.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are a plane perspective view showing a conventional panoramic sunroof and a perspective view showing an open state of the sun roof, respectively, in which the conventional panoramic sunroof includes a deflector 1, moving glass 2, and fixed glass 3 from front to rear along a longitudinal direction of the body.
In a conventional vehicle type, as shown in FIG. 3, roll blinds are installed on inner ceilings of front seats and rear seats under the moving glass 2 and the fixed glass 3, and the respective roll blinds are connected to a single motor such that the two roll blinds are operated at the same time.
However, when the front moving glass 2 is opened backwardly, the front and rear roll blinds are opened at the same time, such that only the rear roll blind is opened without the rear fixed glass 3 being opened. As a result, a passenger on the rear seat is unintentionally exposed to direct sunlight, causing customer's complaints.
If only one roll blind is received in a rear seat to reduce the cost and weight and improve user convenience, the roll blind has to cover the entire opening which has been covered with the two roll blinds for the front seat and the rear seat, such that the length of the roll blinds increases and thus the outer diameter also increases when the roll blind is opened, further lowering a headlining and causing a problem such as shortage of headroom.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.